Eternal Happiness
by Ace-raven.Fran
Summary: This is a story about an Ace Pilot having conflict in his personal life while engaging world chaos
1. Prologue

Eternal Happiness

Prologue

It was a quiet night, the light coming from the moon illuminates the surrounding area. The cold air howls across the horizon. As a lone being walks alone, wearing a black leather coat, to protect his self from the freezing air; brown pants to protect his lower body. Walking through the forest, he stares at the moon, seeing it reminds him about his lovely life - a peaceful life that he really deserves. As the trees sway from side to side, and leaves flying around creating a romantic scene for lovers to enjoy. As the man finally reaches his destination, a beautiful scenery to see and to remember.

"Ah…" He took a deep breath and sits on the fallen tree trunk next to him. "This is really is beautiful."

As he drops his bag and putting it next to him for safety, he sets camp and assembling his tent. After a few minutes, his camp - completely done, from camp fire to shelter- he is now ready to camp for the night. As he stares at the scenery for one last time, he completely reminds the whole purpose of this exploration – to find his true love. The love that he felt a few years ago, that he hardly seeks all of his life. He returns to his tent and lays on his bed, trying to get a good night sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine his dream girl.

In a public park in the city of Boston, it was morning and birds flying across the distant sky. He walks alone with a smile in his face. Every person that he passed, he greets them 'good morning'. A few refreshing moments, he sat down on a bench near the lake and looks at the surroundings. The cool breeze flowing throughout the whole park is refreshing and delightful to the body. He looks to the right, he saw a feminine figure. With green eyes, brown colored hair, pinkish-white skin and wearing a coat to protect her from the cool wind. She stared at the handsome man, she blushed a bit and waves at him.

"Hi Ace…" she said and smiled a bit and walks towards the young man. As the young man was confused but delighted, the young woman sits next to him. As her hand tries to reach his, the young man felt nervous and yet he felt that he was comfortable with her.

"Is she the one?" he said in his thoughts. "Is she the one for me?". Thoughts and questions are mumbling in his mind. He couldn't make a move. Unexpectedly, the woman kissed his right cheek. He blushed and bit and more thoughts are mumbling in his head.

"Okay, this is it." He clears his throat and asked her a question. "Miss, what's your name?". The young woman giggled for a few moments and answered his question.

As his vision turns white and the face of the woman slowly fades away. "Tanara…"She said as her voice slowly echoed in his mind.

He wakes up about four o'clock in the morning, he was sweaty, trying to recall the dream that he had. "Tanara….." he reminded the girl's name from his dream. "That's her name. I wonder who she is."

He sat up and takes a bottle of water from his bag and drinks the colorless substance. The refreshing feeling and taste of the water rejuvenated his body. He puts the bottle back into his back and packs his belongings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was six o'clock in the morning, the sun is about to rise to the heavens above. Birds chirp and tweet like they're singing a song and in perfect melody. Still in the dense forest—which is full of mystery and vast array of rare species of plants and animals, the young man who was camping there is still asleep, dreaming. As the wind slowly breezes at his tent to the forest, he wakes up with a smile on his face.

"Ahhh…" he took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air flowing throughout nature. "This is a great morning." He looks at his watch and saw the time "Oh god, I better get home. I bet she's getting worried right now!" He packed his bag, disassembled his tent—piece by piece, puts out the fire with dirt and soul and tidied up the place. "Well….I better get going. I'm gonna miss this place." He took his camera from his bag and took pictures of the scenery for souvenirs. "I wish she could be with me right now, she's missing all the fun!"

As he walks away from the scenery, looking at it for one last time and disappears through the thick woods. As he walked and walked through the dense forest, he always admired nature's beauty and its state of being free—pure and never been disturbed by the modernization of the world.

Meanwhile, in a suburb near the city of Boston, the air and the ambience of the surrounding is peaceful for the soul. The people that lived here are so peaceful and great to see in a good mood. In a perfect normal house, a young girl sleeps peacefully in her own room without any commotion. As she continues her wonderful slumber—a peaceful slumber with wonderful dreams and thoughts, she murmurs "Nii-san…" she giggles while hugging a pillow and returns to sleep.

As Fran—the name of our main character, heads his way to his home, he came across a river, a river that flows fluently, smoothly and calmly. He sighed "I wonder if nature will be like the one I saw" he looks straight ahead and heads home. He walked, and he walked, a never ending journey across the dense forest but a wonderful thing for nature lovers—like him. He kept thinking about the dream he had last night, the girl from his dreams—a beautiful girl like no other. As he stops his trail at a shade of a big tree, he sat for a while taking a break. He took the bottle of water from the side of his bag and drinks what's inside of it. As he looks up at the distant sky, it's still as it was a few minutes ago-the sun is almost shining, trees swaying with the wind, birds flying and chirping a wonderful melody. After a few relaxing minutes, he stands up and continues his way home.

As he came across a road, he stops at the edge waits for a bus that will take him to his home. He waited and waited, looking for a sign or an object that is similar to any vehicle. After a few tiring moments, an omen appeared from the far distance, as he looks hard at it, it looks like a car, a four-door sedan. As he waves his arms at the oncoming vehicle, it slows down a bit and stops at Fran's position. He opens the passenger's window and introduces himself.

"Morning, say what are you doing here all alone?"

"I was on a hiking trip, can I hitch a ride?" he asked the man with a pleasing attitude.

"Sure, hop in" he said to Fran and opens the passenger's side—letting him inside the car.

"Thank you kind sir"

"You're welcome. By the way, my name's Frank….yours?"

"Fran and it's nice to meet you" he shook hands with the driver and drives away.

As they drive along a long highway they had a peaceful and casual conversation, with laughter and smiles on their faces. As he puts his bag at the back seats of the car, he leans on the passenger's seat with comfort.

"You know…this day is great. Cool breeze, nice weather, it's a perfect day" He smiled as he took his wallet and looks at a picture of him and his sister. Hang on dear sis, _I'll be back, I promise,_ he said in his thoughts.

"Your right" Frank replied to Fran, paying attention at the road. "This really is a great day, because I finally met a new friend."


	3. Chapter 2

Eternal Happiness

Chapter 2

Coming home….

As Fran still stares at the picture of him and his dear sister, Frank noticed Fran still staring at it—like it was the only thing he want to see all day. Fran's eyes were blue, gentle to see, he kept staring at it like he has no care about the world. Frank was getting worried and nervous—thinking that Fran is day dreaming. He cleared his throat and looked at his wrist watch, it was ten minutes pass six o'clock in the morning. Fran's thoughts were all about his dear sis—he really missed her so much, as much as her sister missed him. As his index finger touching the face of his dear sis in the photo, Frank cleared his throat again. Frank tried to make a conversation, but he doesn't want to bother Fran. Fran's is mysterious as a myth, unknown and full of non-logical explanations.

"So…who's the girl?" Frank was wondering while driving, staring at what Fran's holding. He was gripping hard on the picture, not letting it go for it's the only picture of him and his sister.

"She's my little sister. She's at home, I hope she's ok" Fran said. He's getting worried by the minute. As time passes by, Fran's bond with his dear sister is getting stronger—unbreakable by anyone.

As the horizon gets clearer as the sun begins to rise, giving light and illuminating the land. The car drove and drove, passing rice fields and farms. Fran looked at his right, he could see the mountains and the sun about to rise. Its streaks of yellow hits Fran's face. His face was delighted, with a smile on his face, seeing the sun one more time—he felt alive and full of ideas for him to do when he gets home. Without a thought, he giggled and laughed for a while.

"What's funny? Something in your head?" Frank said to Fran sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing, it's just…. I don't know… something just came out of my head that's all. Why are you staring at me like that? "

"Sorry man," Frank spoke, "You've been focused staring outside and that picture. I hope I'm not insulting here but I think you're day dreaming. If you wanna talk about something, just speak out okay?"

Fran tried to focus, his left hand covering his eyes, trying to remember what happened last night—the dream that he had, so weird yet so real. He felt the touch of the young woman's hand, the kiss from her lips, everything, so real. It was the first time that he experienced such a realistic dream, although it might just be an ordinary dream, but in Fran's condition, it felt so real to him. All his life, he never encountered such phenomenon, weird as it seems, but he think of it as a "premonition" that might become a reality. Fran's past is so mysterious, no one really knows much about him except for himself. Like, he's a rare feather on an eagle, soaring high, dreaming high.

"Frank," Fran spoke to him—as if he wants to have a conversation, "have you ever experienced a dream, a dream that is…. I don't know, real as in, it might come true?"

"Um…. No, why you asking such a topic? Well, at least we can talk about something. This day is so boring for me. Driving all day, always sitting on this seat until my ass sore." Frank said with a laughing tone.

"Well, last night, I had a dream. A dream that is… so real, I felt it to the bone. I don't want to say everything. It's so funny that you might not believe me." Fran said to Frank in with a gloomy voice.

"Sometimes, what's impossible can be possible and could come true…. if you work hard to pursue it. If you wanna talk about it, just speak out ok?"

"Okay, last night, that dream was so weird, I felt right to the bone. I was in a park in Boston, the sun is shining bright, then some girl just passed by then walk towards me, " Fran said as he looks at the horizon….

(Fran's point of View)

It was a swell day, a great day to start life at its fullest, I just sat on a bench just to rest. Then, some girl looked at me, right in the eye. We looked at each other, we didn't care if someone noticed us. Then she walked towards me and called me "Ace…", I don't know why she called me by that name. As she was about a few feet away, she blushed at me and smiled a bit. Her green colored pupils, I don't know, I felt a wonderful feeling when I saw her eyes. Unexpectedly, she kissed my cheeks, I blushed until my whole face turns red. I don't know if it's a good feeling or not, but I felt that I was raised by an angel from the ground. As we fly together while holding hands, up in the skies above. Then her hand struggles to reach mine to feel my warmth, my love and to be with me.

Strange it many sound, I think she might be my true love? Is this a fact, or just my fantasies? A fairytale or my destiny? I have so many questions that needed an answer, but I guess my questions can be answered as time passes by. I never felt this kind of feeling—this, love from a girl which I didn't knew. Is she my long lost love, my destiny? Am I going to spend the rest of my life with her? I do not know the answers, could someone tell me? Please, show me a sign that she is my love!

Then, she smiled at me again, showing her happiness and joy to me. And she kissed my cheeks again, she made me blush even more. As I asked her name, she giggled like I was telling a joke. Then, my vision, it's slowly fading away! No!, I said in my thoughts, no….not yet! As she finally told her name, her face faded away, her voice, echoed in my head, as my vision turns white and falls to the grayness.

"Now you understand what I'm trying to say?" Fran said to Frank, he reached for his bag, trying to get the bottle of water from last night.

"Typically, yes…but that kind of dream might come true…believe me. "

"Yeah…. I hope so."

Back in the suburbs near Boston, in the same house, a girl still dreams and sleeps soundly and peacefully with a smile on her face. "Nii-san… nii-san…" she murmured in her sleep. Then, she slowly opened her eyes, her blue colored pupils shows a friendly face. As she swayed her head from left to right—fixing her tangled, pink hair until it straightens. Then, she blinked and looked at her left, looking at the window. The light from the sun reached her cute , tame yet beautiful face. She blinked again, and thoughts are in her head.

"Nii-san…" she gets out of bed, fixed her blanket, fluffed her pillow and goes outside of her room. She walked to her brother's room—Fran's room. As she opened the door, she looked at the bed. He wasn't there.

"I guess he's still not home." Moira said, "Nii-san, please, come back." With a sad face, she walks out of the room and closes the door. She leaned at the door, closing her eyes. In her mind, she daydreamed about her brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moira….

Moira, Fran's little sister that he loves and cares so much. She is a shy girl, always near him and quiet all the time. The bond for her brother seems like two lovers, as if, she loves her brother so much. Everyday, she always runs to him and embracing him like he is her possession, a part of her life. Her gentle blue eyes—like her brothers, we're like diamonds glimmering endlessly. Her sparkling eyes we're more precious than the sun. Her hair is a part of her mystique look; long, curvy, with a dash of pink and orange, her left eye almost got covered by her bangs. Her innocent face—so pleasing to see, is like it was carved by Venus, goddess of beauty.

Since Fran and Moira we're kids, they always hang out with each other, playing on the grassy plains near the city, with their parents watching them. The smiles in their face are so unique, that they didn't show any regret, pain, suffering and loneliness.

Almost 12 years ago….

As the sun is almost up in the middle of the sky, near a big tree in a grassy plains, a big cloth was put on the grassy floor and a basket was put near two figures. As those figures were close to each other, and holding hands. As they look at their left, two more figures are seen—running and chasing each other. It was Fran and Moira as kids, playing 'tag'.

"Catch me if you can brother!" Little Moira shouted as she ran as fast she could—keeping ahead from the chaser.

"Oh I'm gonna get ya…heehee… "Little Fran said as she chases her. They ran and ran, chasing each other in circles; around the tree and they just won't stop.

"They're so adorable…" A woman said.

"Yeah, they grow up so fast" A man said as he embraces the woman next to her, "I hope we could see them grow and be with them forever."

As Fran and Moira's parents cuddle and embraced each other, they watch their son and daughter laughing and playing with smiles on their faces. As Moira kept running, laughing and giggling, she tripped and falls to the soft grassy ground. As she laughs at her clumsiness, her brother ran to her fast, hearing her laughter. As he hides at the near bushes, Moira wonders where he could be. As he quietly sneeked behind her, he embraced her and spins around.

"Got ya…." Little Fran said, "I told you I'll catch you." He giggled and tickled her little sister. "Hehe…stop it," Moira said, laughing and with a smile on her face, "I tickle easily. Stop it!" She shouted with joy, as her eyes sparkle with the sun shining above with ease.

As Fran's cap was suddenly removed from his head, he looked above, seeing his dad with a smile on his face. As her mother right beside his dad, Moira and Fran embraced their parents with full of love and warmth. Fran's dad was wearing a blue polo shirt, its collar almost wrinkled, His eyes were bright red and showing a gentle look at his son as he rumpled his hair. His pants were neatly ironed and in the color or brown with a few wrinkles on the knee section. As his hair sways with the upcoming wind, showing a cool look and giving him a fresh grasp of air.

Fran and Moira's mother is about as tall as their dad, wearing a straw hat with flowers on top of it. Her dress is like Victorian style, with a mix of modernity and traditional style; it has a long sleeve, reaching the hands; the skirt is about up to the knees, its color is white in the middle with floral designs and blue at the rest of the gown. Her eyes are light brown in color, with a smile on her face. Her figure is slim and almost in perfect shape. As she holds her husband's right hand tight, giving him a shy look, she blushed and smiled a bit.

"John, look at our son….he's almost like you," Samantha said to her husband, then Moira slight pulled her mother's dress, getting her attention. "Mom, can we go home now? I'm tired", she yawned as she looked at her mother's eyes.

Then Samantha carries her daughter while embracing her, giving her love and care, and goes to the shade of the nearby tree. Then, she hums a lullaby to make Moira fall to sleep, her voice is so sweet like birds twittering early in the morning.

"Samantha, I think all of us should go home now…look," he points his fingers at little Fran, embracing his father's legs while sleeping, "I guess they deserve a good sleep after all of the running they did." He gave Samantha as one-sided grin while his eyes closed.

"You silly goose, hehehe" Samantha blushed and slightly laughed at John's facial appearance.

Present time…..

Still on the road, Fran and Frank had a sincere talk—about Fran's mysterious dream. He couldn't get his mind out of it, like a venom that spreads in his body, its like all his life, he didn't had that kind of dream. Kind of like a prize that he won, or just destiny that he just found and accepted.

"I gotta hand it to you, that kind of dream is rare to everyone," Frank said to Fran," it's like one in a million people has those dreams."

"Yeah but, do you think it's just a mere fantasy or could be God's blessing?"

"Could be both, but, we may never know. It's a mix of weird fantasy and mere fact. I just couldn't get the right words out." Frank is in a deep thought, thinking of the right words that he could say. Maybe he's just amazed about Fran said, having a dream that's seems that had been seamed with reality and coped with his thoughts.

Fran's inner thoughts…

As I always watched the sun always rising up to the sky, I always think of the things that could or not happen in this world. I couldn't bear to know what my life really mean in this world, is it to be alone or just in the shadows, hiding in an everlasting loneliness. Life that is so thin as a string is just too delicate to put to risk and just waste is for some meaningless reason.

But I may never know, my heart is always pounding like crazy, unaware what my feelings are really about. Is it because of a mere love about someone, or love for a special someone that I never knew or I knew all my life? I have too many unanswered questions about my whole life, but it will always start in a question, what's my true purpose? The question that seems so simple, yet so hard to answer. Its true answer may never be known, but who knows, maybe it's just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 4

Eternal Happiness

Chapter 4

Tears of Joy

Still waiting, Moira stands still near her brother's room, anxiously yet excited for him to come back home. With each thought in her mind, she always day dreamed about him, as much she love his brother, the more she cares for him. For years, she haven't see him frown, got angry or even cried because of something or better yet, someone. Seeing her dress wrinkled all over, feeling embarrassed at her appearance and figure—her pajamas is untidy, full of wrinkles from hips to ankles, much like folds made by the formation of mountains in continents. Few of her shirt's buttons we're unbuttoned at their place, showing her belly button and waist—a slim figure with measure of 25 around the waist, 27 on the hips. She decided to return to her room and change, before Fran arrives—if he arrives in time.

Still in the open highway—just almost a few miles to the City of Boston, still in a day-dreaming state, Fran—looking at the skies with no care— looked at his wrist watch and saw the time, it was 10:00 am. As he smiled, looking at his bag at the back seats, its Fran's bag—much like inside of it is a hidden surprise.

Yesterday, 9:30 am

On the way to the bus stop, Fran looked at his far right and he saw a gift shop. "Hmm…maybe I should get her a gift, after all it is her birthday tomorrow." So he walked casually to the nearby gift shop—judging by the exterior decorations of the shop, it's a perfect spot for a present. He entered the premises and he was amazed with the sorts of gifts to choose—from teddy bears to MP3 players. Looking around to see what he could buy, but he just can't choose at so many items that he could give to her. As he wonders more, he saw a perfect gift for her, he walks to a pink teddy bear—a stuffed toy holding a flower, wearing a straw hat and a blue colored gown, with white at the tip of the skirt.

"Ah, this is the one…I hope she'll like it" He said in his thoughts as he picked up the toy.

"Good choice sir, that is one of our one-of-a-kind stuffed toy," the saleslady said to Fran with a pleasant attitude, "Sir, are you going to give it to your girlfriend?"

"Um….no, I'll give it to my young sister", Fran blushed as he replied to the saleslady. "How much is this stuffed toy?"

"About 20 dollars sir, we're having a promo here, about 15% off at all items"

"Wow, what a relief" he said with enlightenment."I hope she could like it, I wonder…", he said in thoughts. As he was being escorted by the saleslady to the cashier, she makes a receipt as proof of purchase. Fran paid for the stuffed toy with a full twenty dollar bill and as he was about to close his wallet, he saw the picture of him and Moira together—smiling, while her eyes were closed. He laughed a little when he saw her eyes were shut.

"And oh, will you gift wrap it? I'll pay extra."

"No worry sir, we offer free gift wrapping" As she wraps the teddy bear with a red-colored wrapper, she straightens every wrinkle she could find. Then, she stapled a gold ribbon at the top of the present. "Thanks!", Fran said cheerfully.

As he walks to the store's door, the saleslady greeted him, "Have a nice day sir, thank you for coming." Fran waved his left hand and looks back to the saleslady and starts to walk away. Carrying his present for Moira, he stopped for a moment near a bench in front of the same store. He opened his backpack, and put the present inside. Still aware of how she might react, he didn't mind it as long he has a gift for her little sister.

"Moira, I miss you already. Maybe I should postpone this trip, maybe I shouldn't…. I don't know…" Fran mumbled in his head. Still deciding, he remembered the reason why he's on the trip—it was for the family album full of memories. As he looked at his wristwatch, it was quarter to 10 am. "Oh, I'm a bit late, where is the bus? It should be here a minute ago." Annoyed, he sits at the bench near the bus stop sign, waiting for the bus to arrive. Tapping his feet on the pavement, he's just impatient, and he can't wait to reach his destination. A few minutes passed, the bus is almost a few meters from him. As it stops in front of him, the door opened to the left, folding halfway. He entered the bus sitting about three chairs away from the driver. As he gave his ticket to the conductor of the bus, the conductor gave him a receipt. Written at the receipt, his destination was Lake Monument and it's about a hundred miles from Boston .

"Have a good trip, Sir", the conductor said to Fran.

Present Time: 10:30 am

"Hey Fran", Frank said, "We're about to enter town, what's your address so that I can drop you there."

"Oh, it's 46 Kennedy Dive, Riverside Subdivision."

"It's not far, we'll be there in about 5 minutes."

As they entered the main highway of Boston, they used 5th street exit to the destination. But suddenly, there was a bit traffic—it must be rush hour. Frank keeps pressing the horn of the car to warn the cars they're in a bit of a hurry.

"Damn it, does it have to be rush hour?" Frank said arrogantly as he keeps pressing the horn.

"Take it easy, I guess this dilemma will be over in a few minutes," Fran said calmly, "just clear your mind and relax."

"Maybe you're right," as Frank reaches for his bottle of water, he opened it and drinks the substance inside of it. As his thirst was quenched and his head cooled down, he easily leaned on the seat and relaxes.

Then some noise came loose into the silence—it was Fran's phone, ringing. Maybe he got a message or received a phone call. As he reached for his left pocket and gets his phone, he pushed a button and talks to the phone.

"Hello, this is Fran…"

"Hey, it's me… how are you dear bro? It's been a long time." A female voice spoke to Fran.

"Oh hey, I'm fine, yeah it's been a long time. I miss you.." He recalls the stranger he's talking to.

"Hehehe. Typical little bro, always 'missing' his sisters. You're so sweet, and oh, today is her birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, I already have my gift for her with me. By the way, where are you right now?", He looked at his bag again with a smile on his face.

"We're at the airport, we're on our way to the house. And don't worry, we can take care of—"

"Wait, what do you mean of 'we'?" Fran asked her.

"Ehehehe, you'll know who they are. And oh, here's the cab, bye dear bro. Love you.."

As the conversation has ended, he presses the button to lock the keypad of his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"Who was that man?" Frank asked him, with questions he wanted to say.

"That was my sister, she's at the airport and they're on their way to the house."

"Oh, well…." As Frank keeps pressing the horn of his car, "we better go there fast!"

As the traffic light turned green, all of the cars in the 5th street exit started to move slowly. All of them gain speed a few moments later until traffic is smooth again. "Well, would you look at that, it's finally over" Frank said as he grips hard on the steering wheel.

As Frank turns left, passing a Pizzeria, and the Commercial District and taking a detour at Convoy St. As he looks at his dashboard, he noticed his fuel is running low. He heads to the nearby gas station about a few hundred meters away.

"Hey Fran…" Frank said to him, "Imma top up, this won't take long."

"Sure…"

Still on the way to the gas station, Fran heard his cell phone ringing again. He took it from his pocket answered the incoming call. "Hello?", he asked the caller.

"Hey Fran, it's me again"

"Oh hey, umm…big sis?" He asked her with a weird tone.

"Yeah, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, do you think she'll be ok? After being away for almost a day, I think she's worried sick."

"Hmmm, maybe… she can handle herself on her own, right?"

"A little….and by the way, where are you now?"

"Still on 7th street I think, we're gonna take a while. Don't worry, we'll be fine"

"Okay, take care…be careful" As he ended the call. They were already at the gas station. The car stopped at booth 3. Waiting inside, he took his bag and opened it—taking something from the inside. He took a bag of chips and opens it. Craving and eating, he enjoyed the cheesy flavor of the chips. As Frank is done refueling his car, he opened his side of the door and pays the bill. He closed the door, and puts on his seatbelt.

"Here, you want some?" Fran offered his chips to him.

"Thanks.." he picked a few number of chips from the bag and he ate them one by one. He revs up the car and turns from neutral to drive and he steps on the gas going 0 to 10 miles in a few seconds.

At 7th street, the woman that Fran talked to a while ago with her companions were still at a bit of fuss. Traffic at the city is getting moderately slow due to rush hours and traffic jams.

"Hey, what time is it?" A feminine person spoke with curiosity.

"Be patient, we'll be there. You two are getting a bit excited getting to the party.", the other woman said. "By the way Liz, you should meet my young brother".

"Umm…why?" Elizabeth said and getting a bit nervous about what Daisy said. As Daisy stares at her with a one-sided grin, she's thinking naughty thoughts and ideas what she'll do when they get to the place.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Liz said as sweat flows at the side of her face. "Nothing…nothing" Daisy said sarcastically, "I bet this plan is going to be great.." she said in her mind while looking at the side window.

"Oh really, with that expression in your face, I think you're up to no good to me. C'mon, what is it? And why do you want me to meet your younger brother?" As Daisy took her wallet and opens it, she took the picture that Fran gave to her via email. "Hehehe, I bet she'll be shocked when she sees this", as she gave the picture to Liz, she looked at the picture and she was speechless on what she saw.

"Oh my, is this-"

"Yup, that's him" Daisy said before Elizabeth could finish what she is going to say. "And I saw you blushing, you like him?" Daisy said with a one-sided grin.

"Umm…. Do you really have to do this?" Elizabeth said as she blushed until her face is red.

"Why do I feel this emotion? Is this real? I don't know why I'm going like this, just because I saw a picture of him? Oh my, why is my heart beating like this and my head is getting fussy. Is this…love?" she said in her head while looking down, uncertain of what to do next.

"Hey, you ok?" Daisy asked Elizabeth—a bit shocked and speechless on what she saw, "You look like you're gonna—wait, you like him, don't you?" Daisy grins and stares at Elizabeth.

"What! Umm…." Still speechless and couldn't think straight, she just sat and thinks deeply as she slowly closed her eyes. "Why am I like this?"

"Nee-chan, when will we get there? I want to meet Nii-san" a young voice was heard. As the young girl poked her big sis's arm, she can't wait to see her big brother.

"Don't worry Amy, you'll meet him. I bet he's not expecting that you're going to visit" Daisy said as she patted her head and smiles at her. Seeing her little sister in glee to see her big brother, she showed her a newly taken picture of Fran for her to see.

"Nii-san is really cute…tehehehe…" Amy said as she keeps looking at the picture. "I know right," Daisy said, "and I know someone who likes him."

"Who Nee-chan?" Amy asked Daisy with an odd expression, "I thought… oh never mind, hahahaha." As Daisy stares at Elizabeth, and Amy too, stares at her. "Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" as Elizabeth is getting nervous, she keeps looking away at them.

"We know why we're staring at you.." as Daisy keeps teasing her, she gets her phone and activates it and typing a specific phone number—Fran's phone number, and then presses the 'call' button. Hearing the phone ringing, then in a few moments someone responded.

"Hello?" Fran asked.

"Hey dear bro… how are you?" Daisy said.

"I'm fine, but, why did you call me… you wanna say something important?"

"Yeah, and oh, I want you to meet someone, she's with us..tehehehe…" Daisy laughed a bit then looks at Elizabeth.

"Umm… who is this 'she'?" Fran said with an odd tone. As Daisy covered the microphone of the phone she looked at Elizabeth, "Hey Liz, you wanna talk to him?"

"Huh?" as Liz blushed deep red, "No…I don't want to!" she said quickly and looked away. "This is embarrassing Daisy, stop whatever it is you're planning, please" Elizabeth spoke and looks away, annoyed because of Daisy's actions.

"Hello, Fran, I guess she's a bit shy to talk to you, well… see you at the house okay? Bye… "Daisy turned off her phone as she ended her talk to him, keep her eyes on Elizabeth.

On the way to the Subdivision, Fran immediately picked his bag from the back seats where it was in the whole journey and laid it on his lap. Seeing the house just a few blocks away, he immediately pointed to Frank the destination.

"So, that's your house huh? Nice.." Frank said to Fran as he was impressed at the structure of the house—with a balcony at the second floor, a garden filled with ornaments, and a swimming pool just at the left side of the structure.

"Yeah, but I think my parents overdue it much. They could at least lessen the size of the swimming pool and planted a few more trees next to it," Fran said with a bit disappointment, "but it's already done, can't change what was made." "But hey, at least you got a nice place to live in." Frank chuckled with envy.

As they were in front of the house, Fran opened his side of the door and gets out of the car while clinging his bag on his back. "Well, this is it", as he shake hands with Frank, he thanked him for the ride and for the conversations.

"It's really nice knowing you man…" Frank said with delight.

"You too man, if you need anything, just call me…", as Fran gave him a calling card, "Here, call me if you need anything"

"Sure man, sure…" Frank said and puts the card in the drawer near the dashboard. Closing the car door, Fran waves goodbye to his new friend and turns around walking towards the house. Looking everywhere, he saw just the beauty of nature around him and as he was at the door of the house, he picked his keys in his right pocket and inserted it at the door knob causing the lock to loosen. He slowly opened the door and wiped his shoes at the rug he's stepping on, as he took a deep breath, and shook his head a bit, he felt great to be home again.

"Moira, dear sis… are you there?" Fran shouted lightly as he walked to the couch and put his bag there.

In her bedroom, she was almost finished taking a bath and wiping her body with a towel. As she got out of her bathroom of her room, she slightly heard someone downstairs—she heard it about two times then thoughts are getting in her head. "Could it be? Nii-san?" she said in her curious mind. Putting on her clothes, as she neatly set her clothes in place, she puts on her slippers and goes out of the room.

Still downstairs, Fran is still waiting for someone to come down to see him, as he heard some footsteps upstairs, "Moira, you there?" he shouted as he was at the first step of the stairs. Still at the hallway, Moira ran as fast as she could—probably she really wants to see him. Reaching the end of the hallway and at the top of the stairs, she saw her big brother, smiling at her. As her right hand on her chest, and a tear's about to flow, "Nii-san!" she cried. Taking each steps as fast she could, she shed tears and her expression couldn't be described. Nearing him, she quickly embraced him tight and kept crying his name. She kept shedding tears as she leans on him, showing to him that she missed him more than ever. "Nii-san, I miss you.." Moira said as she kept crying—letting her emotions out and to show how much she care for him.

"I miss you too…." Fran replied back and he embraced her tight, he took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face. He looked at her right at the eye, as he saw her face blushed, he laughed a bit and patted her on the back, "Moira..listen…" he whispered at her ear.

"Yes nii-san?" she replied with curiosity.

"Happy birthday…hehehe"

Her eyes opened wide, the sweet voice of her brother almost made her cry with happiness. She embraced him again and not letting go, " I really missed you Nii-san" Moira said with enlightenment.

"You're not the one that missed him so much dear sis..hehehe". A voice was heard at the door, the both of them looked at the door that revealed three silhouettes of three women, standing next to one another.


End file.
